


POI fic: Character traits

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  how do our boys see themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic: Character traits

They had finished with their Number rather quickly this time. It had gone rather well in John’s opinion. Lionel didn’t agree, and was in the process of berating Reese over the phone for once again screwing him over. 

“I feel like Charlie Brown and that football --having success almost within my grasp only to have it ripped away at the last minute”

“Hmmm. Round head, balding, social outcast --yes, I can see the resemblance. However, I am no Lucy” Reese replied

“Well then I guess that would be Carter. She‘s got a mean streak too”

“No, she’s more like Peppermint Patty - a little obsessive but with a good heart. Kind of Bossy.”

“So would the Boss be that weird girl sidekick with the glasses?”

“Hardly, Detective Fusco” Finch cut in. “If anyone I would consider myself more akin to Linus. He is clearly the intellectual of the group. Dare I ask who you see yourself as Mr Reese?”

“Snoopy of course. After all he is Joe Cool. Suave, a good dancer, popular with the ladies, and a veteran”

“Yeah” Fusco laughed. “And he always has that little bird hovering around twittering away in his ear…”

  


  



End file.
